He Was Beautiful
by KelL-chan
Summary: •Mrs. Lovett pensa sobre tudo que passara com o Mr. T, e com Benjamin Barker, e como tudo acabou em um desastre• •Lovett POV's• •Spoilers do filme•


_Agradecimento especial a:_

**Lia**,

_que betou essa fic._

* * *

**He Was Beautiful**

Lembro-me da primeira vez que o vi... E como esquecer? Era o homem mais lindo que já havia visto em toda a minha vida. Os cabelos brilhantes, os olhos sonhadores, o sorriso... Oh céus, aquele sorriso que apaixonaria multidões, um sorriso que te faz incendiar, aquele sorriso tão _lindo_.

Ele estava com Lucy, sua esposa, e ela estava grávida. Ela era botinha, sim, ela era mesmo, e eles formavam um belo casal.

Albert já havia me falado dele. Era Barker, Benjamin Barker, o melhor barbeiro de Londres. Não me conformava com aquilo. Lucy tinha um homem lindo, trabalhador e amoroso... E o que eu tinha? Eu tinha o _Albert_, um velho gordo e doente.

Morávamos ao lado dos Barker. Eu o via todas as manhãs, tardes e noites, com a sua esposa Lucy. Sonhava com ele, e era com Benjamin Barker que passava minhas melhores noites. Ah sim, adorava sonhar com ele...

Afinal, por que não podia ser eu a estar ali ao seu lado? Por não ter longos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis límpidos? Por não ter uma pele tão macia e bem cuidada? Por não ser tão _linda_?

Ouvi os gritos de Lucy quando a criança estava nascendo, e fui até lá ajudar. Era uma menina, que pena, esperava um menininho, que seria tão lindo quanto o pai. Ele ficou muito feliz com o bebê, tão feliz que nem me notou no cômodo. Já devia esperar por isso, ele _nunca_ me notava.

Também estava lá quando o juiz Turpin mandou que o levassem. Fiquei com o coração em pedaços, é verdade. Coitadinha de Lucy, coitadinho do Mr. Barker... Não acreditei quando me contaram o que acontecera a Lucy, mas a vi passando pelas ruas, cabisbaixa, dizendo coisas sem sentido... Eu a avisei que não deveria tomar o arsênico.

Coitadinha. Eu também me desesperaria se perdesse um homem como o Mr. Barker.

Albert havia morrido, e eu precisava ganhar dinheiro de alguma forma. Juntei minhas economias, comprei a casa dos Barker e abri uma loja de tortas. Não era um negócio muito próspero... Até pensei em vender as navalhas do Mr. Barker, ele sempre andava por aí se gabando por serem de prata... Deveriam render-me um bom dinheiro, mas acabei por escondê-las na antiga barbearia. Na esperança de que ele voltasse um dia.

Quinze anos se passaram. Meus cabelos perderam o brilho e eu ganhei algumas rugas, é verdade. Aquele homem pálido, de cabelos negros salpicados por fios grisalhos e olhos fundos entrou em minha loja de tortas vazia.

"_Homem bonito_" foi a primeira coisa que pensei ao vê-lo.

Não reconheci assim que o vi, mas olhando melhor eu pude ver que era ele. Era Benjamin Barker. Finalmente ele voltara, e agora, sem Lucy no meu caminho, podia finalmente tê-lo só para mim. Seria melhor se ele não soubesse sobre ela. Pobrezinho do Mr. Barker estava tão triste, mas continuava _tão lindo_.

"_Não, não Barker. Sou Todd agora, Sweeney Todd_".

Oh claro, Sweeney Todd é um bonito nome! Que adequado, Mrs. T. Tão bonito e tão esperto.

Aquele homem seria meu, e para isso faria qualquer coisa. Ele só tinha o juiz Turpin e sua maldita vingança na cabeça, mas eu o faria esquecer isso, aos poucos... Não achei que ele iria tão longe, achei que fosse apenas uma raivinha que ia passar mais cedo ou mais tarde, _mas ele_ _não tirava o juiz da cabeça_. Também não sabia que podia ir tão longe pelo Mr. Todd. Mas por que me importaria? O negócio estava crescendo, e eu o tinha ao meu lado.

Mas havia algo errado com o Mr. T, por mais que eu quisesse negar, por mais que não quisesse pensar nisso, _havia_ algo errado, e eu _sabia_ disso. Ele estava estranho. Não restava mais uma gota do Mr. Barker dentro do Mr. T, exceto por – talvez – seu amor por Lucy e Johanna.

Mas eu gostava do Mr. T. Ah, com certeza, eu gostava desse novo homem, não era um ingênuo. No entanto... Sentia falta dos sorrisos. Aqueles sorrisos quentes que lhe incendiavam.

Por que ele não sorria para mim?

Eram diferentes, os sorrisos quando algo dava certo, eram completamente diferentes. Eram insanos. Insanos como Lucy? Não, não, eu não queria pensar nisso, não _devia_.

Ele estava ali, e era o que importava. Ele estava lá, na minha casa, dormindo, se banhando, fazendo suas refeições... Às vezes precisava subir ao quartinho na calada da noite para verificar se ele estava lá mesmo, para só então acreditar que não fora tudo fruto da minha imaginação, como um daqueles muitos sonhos.

Oh Mr. T, seriamos tão felizes... De frente para o mar. Sim querido, no mar... Só você, eu e o Toby.

Toby...

"_Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around"._

Meu pequeno Toby era como um filho que nunca tive. Tão doce, gentil, bonitinho, e tinha uma voz maravilhosa. Mr. T não podia matá-lo, eu amava tanto aquele menininho. Mas as coisas nunca acontecem como o planejado, não é? Ele era muito esperto, logo suspeitou de algo. Eu não queria escolher entre os dois homens que mais amei na vida, mas tinha que fazer algo. Mr. Todd já estivera na prisão, e o que sentia por ele era inexplicável. Toby me odiaria, ficaria magoado antes que finalmente morresse, mas Mr. T. e eu teríamos filhos, e poderia chamar o menino de Toby!

Podíamos ter sido muito felizes, nós três, a beira do mar, como eu sempre sonhei. Ah, ver o azul do mar com o Mr. Todd, seria muito para o meu velho coraçãozinho. E então eu iria as nuvens ao sentir o hálito de menta em minha nuca, o corpo quente a me abraçar, e se aquela voz doce dissesse que me amava, eu seria a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

Nellie Todd... Seria um bonito nome. E eu seria a melhor esposa, bem mais que Lucy. Ela não podia amá-lo tanto quanto eu amava, aponto de entregar seu pequeno 'filhinho' apenas para não se separar dele. Tenho certeza que Lucy não faria metade do que fiz pelo Mr. T.

Por que eu devia dizer a ele sobre Lucy? Não poderia fazer nada e de qualquer forma, isso apenas o deixaria mais triste. Ele devia ter me compreendido... Mr. T. matava por amor à sua família, e eu _omitia a verdade_ por amor a ele. Estava poupando-o da dura verdade, que apenas machucaria ainda mais o coração do Mr. T.

Com o tempo ele aprenderia a me amar, eu tinha certeza disso. Tomei todos os cuidados, mantendo Lucy fora da loja, mas então, quando viro as costas um segundo...

_"Maldita bruxa! Mulher do demônio!"_

Então... Tudo dá errado.

Eu sabia que ele iria me fazer algo, mas ao ouvi-lo me chamando de "meu amor", e perguntando sobre nosso casamento... Talvez ele tivesse caído em si, notado que me amava e que Lucy, era uma página virada em sua vida, deixada para trás junto com o nome de Barker... Mas não, ele estava apenas me conduzindo a sua armadilha.

Oh, ele a amava tanto. Amava tanto a Lucy e a Johanna...

Por que ele não podia ser meu? Eu não o merecia?

Mas nada disso importa mais. Mr. T. está morto agora, assim como eu, como Lucy está, como o juiz Turpin e o bedel Bamford estão.

Espero que aquele rapaz e Johanna sejam felizes, como eu e o Mr. Sweeney Todd não conseguimos ser.

_Oh meu Deus, ele era tão lindo._

_E eu o amava tanto._

* * *

Well, essa é minha primeira fanfic de filme, então... Na verdade, nem ia ser uma fanfic, eu comecei a escrever pra passar o tempo, e acabou saindo isso XD

No filme não diz se a Lovett já morava ali ou se abriu a loja de tortas apenas depois do ocorrido com os Barker, mas achei que tinha mais lógica ela ter ido morar lá depois.

Só pra constar, eu não gostei do fim do filme... Ficou bonito, mas esperava que Sweeney e Lovett ficassem juntos. Amo os dois, e amo o Toby também (mesmo ele tendo matado o Sweeney no final), e torci muito para que ficassem juntos Dx

A fic pode ter ficado um pouco melosa - tenho essa impressão - mas até gostei dela, e espero que tenham gostado também.

Leu? Favoritou? Deixe uma review, sim?


End file.
